


A little break won't hurt you

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Minseok is working hard, but Jongdae wants him to take a break so that he won't get too exhausted.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A little break won't hurt you

Minseok was working on big project for his company. He was responsible for it, meaning that he had to give all he got. Though working non-stop for 3 hours could have gone better. Jongdae saw how exhausted he looked, but he didn’t have guts to tell his boyfriend to take a break. If you disturb Kim Minseok while working, he will end you.

After 3 and half hours, Minseok finally put his laptop aside and drank some water. Jongdae’s time had come. He must do something since his workaholic boyfriend needed a break right now. He left his coffee on the sofa, walked beside his boyfriend and hugged him tight. Minseok was surprised by the act but smiled.

“Minseok, you have been like this for almost 4 hours. Don’t you think you need more than a water break?” Jongdae asked.

“You’re sweet Jongdae. But I must end this today. Only 3 pages and I am ready. Don’t worry about me.” Minseok explained the situation.

Jongdae didn’t like what he heard and continued: “No. It’s too much. You will be too exhausted if you keep going. Please, let me help you on your break. I know what could help you.” Jongdae said and gave a mirk.

Minseok had big work morals, but somehow boyfriend could get between them. And that smirk, he couldn’t resist it. Jongdae must have something exciting on his mind. Maybe a little break won’t hurt after all, he thought.

“Okay okay, you win. But only 15min. Then I really must continue.” Minseok said and winked.

“Great, that is just enough time for me.” Jongdae said and got on his knees.

Jongdae pushed the chair behind, just enough so he could fit in between Minseok’s legs and the table. Minseok was surprised, what was this break all about. Then Jongdae started to take off Minseok’s belt, but before taking it completely off, he looked at his boyfriend, like asking for confirmation. Now Minseok understood what his boyfriend had on his mind and he loved it. He nodded and Jongdae finally took off the belt and unbuttoned Minseok’s jeans as well. He lowered the jeans along with his boxers just enough so that he was able to do his work.

“Just relax dear, I want to give you something you’ll enjoy.” Jongdae said while he took Minseok’s already hard cock in his hands.

“I like the sound of that, you’ll surely give that. You made me impatient, please go on.” Minseok smirked and moaned as he felt Jongdae’s lips on his cock.  
Jongdae was great at giving blowjobs. Minseok’s moans were getting super loud.

“Fuck…you pleasure me so well. Keep going, don’t stop!” Minseok moaned, he was seeing stars.

“Mmm…everything for your cock my dear.” Jongdae moaned, he loved his boyfriend’s cock and he could assume from the moans that he was getting closer.

“Aah fuck! Jongdae I’m cumming!” Minseok moaned and came all over Jongdae’s face. He had never come so quickly and on his boyfriend’s face. That made him embarrassed.

“Oh god I’m sorry! I came all over you!” Minseok apologized, but Jongdae didn’t seem to be mad while he licked all the cum.

“It’s okay, I loved it. You taste sweet. How was the little break?” Jongdae asked and smirked.

“You always give me best. I loved it, I somehow got more energy to do the rest of the work. Thank you honey.” He said, kissed Jongdae’s forehead and started to put his jeans back on.

“Always welcome dear. Now get back to work.” Jongdae said and was about to walk back to the sofa, but Minseok stopped him.

“You’ll get your reward later.” Minseok smirked and slapped Jongdae’s ass.

“Can’t wait for that.” Jongdae giggled and went back to drink his coffee.


End file.
